


EgoBang: Sleepy Sleep

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Dan means an Arin-pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoBang: Sleepy Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> "More EgoBang? But King, it's only been six hours!" Well, I'm trash. I got no sleep last night and now I'm all tired and this happened. xoxo

“Hey, welcome back to Game Grumps,” Arin greeted.  
“Hey, everyone,” Dan added in a much less enthusiastic manner.  
“Dude, you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just, like... Dude, I got no sleep last night and I feel like I'm going to pass out.”  
“Why the hell did you want to record right now, then?”  
“Because, fuckin’...,” Dan laughed. “I don't know, start playing. Wait, what's the game?”  
“Dan, you need to sleep, dude.”  
“No, I'm good.”  
“Dan, you're wobbling a little.” Dan mumbled something. “...And now you're in my lap.” Dan mumbled again, a muffled ‘goodnight, Arin’.  
“Okay, alright.” Arin went to switch off the game and the TV. “Dan, get up.”  
“No, I don't want to,” Dan whined. “I'm comfy.”  
“Well, you can be comfy in a bed, or at least on the couch with a pillow or something.”  
“You're my pillow.”  
“Dan, seriously.”  
“I don't want to move, you're warm and stuff.”  
“Yeah, and stuff. Okay. You get ten minutes, and then I'm kicking you off.”  
“Mhm.” Arin sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. If he was being honest, Dan himself was like a blanket, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like Dan when he was sleepy like this.  
Arin hadn't checked his phone for the time, but he felt as if ten minutes had passed.  
“Alright, Dan, you got your ten minutes, let me go,” Arin said. He nudged Dan. “Dan, come on, get up.”  
“No!” Dan whined, this time very loudly, as he raised himself to lie on Arin’s chest. “Sleepy sleep.”  
“Dan-” he stopped himself with a sigh. “Fine, fine.”  
“Thank you.” Dan nuzzled his face a little more into Arin’s shirt. Arin felt a little bit of heat creep up to his face, but he assumed it was because Dan was warm.  
He was very warm. So warm, in fact, that Arin found himself falling asleep, too.


End file.
